


Две стороны одной монеты

by sverhanutaya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies With Benefits, Erotic Fantasies, Hate Sex, Hate Sex leading to Feelings, Jealousy, Kurapika is a Liar, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: После помощи в устранении всемирной угрозы Куроро больше не входит в чёрный список Курапики, а после одного инцидента они начинают заниматься сексом всякий раз, как окажутся на одной территории. И хотя Курапика продолжает твердить о своей ненависти — Куроро знает, что это не правда; но он не против, чтобы мальчишка признавался в ней и дальше.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 19





	1. Ревность не к лицу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Sides of the Same Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957797) by [Rachello344](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344). 



Курапика сделал три шага вглубь танцевального зала гостиницы и замер как вкопанный. Куроро, одетый в костюм девятого размера, стоял в противоположном конце помещения и улыбался самой флиртующей из своих улыбок. Курапика присмотрелся к его окружению, и когда толпа постепенно рассеялась, он наконец-то разглядел, кому была адресована эта улыбка. Это оказалась дочь хозяина гостиницы, застенчиво поигрывавшая волосами и бросавшая на Куроро заинтересованные взгляды.

Курута стиснул зубы.

— Курапика? — мягким голосом обратилась к нему Сенрицу. — Всё хорошо? — она проследила за его взглядом прежде, чем он смог заставить себя отвести глаза, и охнула, зажав ладошкой рот. — Ох, милый, ты же не собираешься с ним драться? После всего, что было?

Курапика старался взять себя в руки. Куроро ведь ничего ему не обещал. Они даже не состояли в отношениях. Всего лишь занимались сексом всякий раз, как оказывались на одной территории. Это ровным счётом ничего не значило.

Куроро встретился с ним взглядом; от холодного равнодушия в его глазах у Курапики что-то оборвалось внутри. Он буквально заставлял себя дышать дальше, стиснув в кулаки висящие по швам руки.

— Не собираюсь, — глухо пробормотал он в ответ. — Я помню, что он для нас сделал. Извини, у меня наверное сердцебиение странно звучит.

— Немного, — согласилась Сенрицу. Затем она долгое мгновение задумчиво на него глядела. — Знаешь, если тебе захочется о чем-нибудь поговорить…

Курапика бросил на неё мимолётный взгляд. Она улыбалась ему, нежно и ласково. Понимающе.

— Спасибо, — ответил он. — Буду… иметь в виду.

— Лжец, — сказала она, издав смешок, звучанием напоминающий ветряной колокольчик. — Может, потанцуем? Ты сможешь осмотреться, найти нашу цель.

Курапика вздохнул.  
— Давай. Только выпью сначала.

  
Куроро наблюдал за ними с того конца зала. Его глаза не выражали ничего.

  
***

  
Дверь за ними захлопнулась, и Курапика крутанулся на месте.

— Не смей больше так на меня смотреть, — выпалил он, припечатывая Куроро к двери.

Куроро, развязывая ему галстук, вскинул брови.  
— Как «так»?

— Так, будто я пустое место. Ненавижу.

— Так же сильно, как ненавидишь меня? — усмехнулся Куроро, во взгляде которого плескалось тепло и веселье.

— Даже сильнее, чем тебя, — буркнул Курапика и опустил глаза на пуговицы чужой рубашки, расстёгивая их одну за другой.

— О, — изумлённо протянул Куроро. — Уж не подумал ли ты, что больше мне не интересен?

Мальчишка вздрогнул.

— Эх, Курапика, — Куроро обнял его щёку ладонью, погладив большим пальцем под глазом. — Разве ты ещё не понял?

— Понял _что_?

Вместо ответа Куроро наклонился и поцеловал его. Курапика сжал в горстях его рубашку и удивлённо выдохнул в рот. Запрокинул голову, подаваясь к чужой ладони на своей щеке. Куроро целовал его медленно, задумчиво, вылизывал ему губы, но не проникал в рот.

По сравнению с тем, к чему Курапика привык, этот поцелуй вышел совершенно _сладким_. Мальчик млел против воли. Он ненавидел себя за то, что его влекло к этому человеку. Ненавидел за желание, чтобы Куроро смотрел на него не как на пустое место. Ненавидел за то, что позволял Куроро хоть как-то на себя повлиять.

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул Курапика в пространство меж их лицами.

Куроро мазнул губами по его скуле и шепнул на ухо:  
— Не верю.

Курапика на минуту позабыл, как дышать, но прежде чем успел заспорить — Куроро уже вовлёк его в новый поцелуй, более глубокий, чем предыдущий.

Курапика застонал, в который раз не чувствуя костей в теле. Подавшись в поцелуй, он задрожал, когда рубашка соскользнула с его плеч. В какой момент Куроро успел её расстегнуть? Курапика на секунду приоткрыл глаза, и Куроро поднял его над полом, позволив обхватить себя ногами за талию. Курапика обвил его руками за шею.

— В спальню? — спросил Куроро.

Курапика кивнул, снова опуская голову, чтобы расстегнуть ему рубашку до конца. Когда дело было сделано, Куроро подвигал плечами, прямо на ходу сбрасывая её на пол.

Курапика задумчиво прошёлся рукой по мышцам его груди, огладил ключицы. Ощущение было такое, словно он находится в коконе из ваты или во сне.

Курапика прищурился.  
— Я сплю?

Куроро рассмеялся, однако же склонил голову набок и несильно укусил его за краешек челюсти.  
— Похоже что нет. Скорее, просто пьян, — Куроро поцеловал его в уголок рта. — Ты сегодня хватил лишнего.

— За выпивкой легче было игнорировать тебя с той _девчонкой_ , — мрачно процедил Курапика. Он определённо был слегка пьян.

— Ревнуешь, Курапика? — спросил Куроро, укладывая его на кровать. — Хотел её спровадить и самому занять её место?

— Иди нахуй.

Куроро поцеловал его в шею.  
— Не сегодня. Я весь вечер думал о том, как доберусь до тебя, — он протянул руки вниз, расстегнул на себе ремень и откинул в сторону.

Курапика моргнул, щёки у него потеплели.  
— Да?

Куроро поцеловал его в плечо, расстёгивая ему штаны.  
— О да. Мне хотелось перегнуть тебя через банкетный стол, где все увидят, — Куроро сомкнул зубы.

Курапика дёрнулся, запрокинул голову и поперхнулся воздухом.  
— Чёрт-… какой же ты извращенец.

— Можно ли упрекнуть? — Куроро поцеловал его в угол челюсти. Курапика заёрзал под ним, с удивлением обнаруживая, что штаны вместе с бельём оказались уже спущены до колен.

— Как ты-?..

— Вор, — напомнил ему Куроро, после чего раздел его окончательно. Собственные штаны были всё ещё на нём, хотя уже и расстёгнуты. Он вынул из кармана упаковку смазки и с ухмылкой распределил её по пальцам. — Было искушение заставить тебя самому заняться растяжкой, но я хочу, чтобы ты _умолял_.

— Извращенец, — попытался обвинить Курапика, но не успел: Куроро вошёл в него одним пальцем, и мальчишка застонал. Последний секс у него был неделю назад, как раз когда они последний раз столкнулись.

— Ты такой тесный, — вздохнул Куроро. — Интересно, ты что-нибудь делал с нашей последней встречи? Трогал себя, думая обо мне?

— Н-нет, — Курапика раздвинул ноги, давая Куроро больший простор для деятельности.

— Нет? — с подчёркнутой интонацией произнёс он, проводя большим пальцем по его соску. Курапика выгнулся и томно застонал. — О чём же ты тогда думал, если не обо мне?

Курапика ахнул, когда палец медленно погладил простату, безжалостно его дразня.   
— Чёрт, я не… последний раз, когда я хоть что-то делал, был с тобой, грёбаный ты нарцисс.

Куроро прибавил второй палец, взирая на него сверху вниз.  
— Совсем себя не трогал, значит? Ждал нашей встречи?

— Нет, — простонал Курапика. — Просто… дел по горло.

— Мм, как жаль… — глаза Куроро сверкнули, и Курапика опустил ресницы.

— О чём бы ты ни думал, ответ нет.

Куроро хмыкнул, целуя его в уголок рта.  
— Даже не дал мне сказать. Разве не хочешь узнать, прежде чем отказываться?

— Нет, — вяло настаивал Курапика.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня дожидался, — всё равно озвучил свою идею Куроро. Его пальцы продолжали свою медленную ласку и отвлекали внимание до тех пор, пока у мальчика не приоткрылись губы и не поджались пальцы на ногах. — Хочу, чтобы ты полностью воздерживался до наших встреч, каким бы долгим или недолгим ни было ожидание.

— А если я не смогу больше терпеть?

Улыбка Куроро светилась неприкрытым самодовольством.  
— Вот тебе поблажка: если готов будешь сорваться — позвони мне, — он подарил Курапике очень медленный поцелуй, после чего отстранился и заглянул в глаза. — Если сорвёшься и не позвонишь, мне придётся наказать тебя при встрече.

Курапику пробрала дрожь.  
— И как ты узнаешь? Что если я солгу?

Куроро без сильного нажима положил свободную руку ему на горло. Курапика смог ощутить её давление, когда сглотнул.

— Не солжёшь.

— Я не стану на это соглашаться, — стоял на своём Курапика. — Это нелепо, — простонал он, — даже для тебя.

— Неужели совсем не любопытно? — Куроро сместил рабочую руку, и пальцы стали ласкать глубже, нарочно избегая простаты. — Не интересно, каково это: быть в моей власти, даже когда меня нет рядом?

— Нет, — ответил Курапика.

Куроро на это ухмыльнулся и возвёл бровь. Мальчишка отвернулся. Себе не поверил даже он сам. Между тем Куроро ввёл уже третий палец, гладя и растягивая нежные стеночки, пока мальчик не стал извиваться и задыхаться под ним.

Курапика и не помнил, чтоб кто-то растягивал его так же тщательно. Он старался не думать, что это означает для них.

— Чёрт, да я готов уже, ну давай, — заворчал он.

— Даже не знаю, — отозвался Куроро тягучим, как патока, голосом. — Нравится, когда ты такой. Знаешь, мне хотелось сделать это с тобой прямо на банкетном столе. Раскрывать тебя пальцами, пока ты сам не запросишь трахнуть тебя у всех на глазах.

Куроро выводил круги вокруг его простаты, пока член мальчишки не задёргался, стукаясь о живот. Курапика беспомощно завыл, подмахивая бёдрами.

— Да чтоб тебя, просто… — завопил Курапика, выламываясь в спине.

— Просто… что? — Куроро отклонился назад, откровенно развлекаясь. Курапика замотал головой, роняя одну руку на лицо, чтобы заслонить глаза. Вторая рука когтила и комкала простыню. Куроро нагнулся и поцеловал его, отводя преграду от глаз.

Когда он отстранился, мальчик вздохнул.

— Хотелось бы на это посмотреть, — Куроро обнял ладонью его щёку. — Как ты лежишь на столе и умоляешь, пока все на тебя смотрят. Пока _все_ не поймут, кому ты принадлежишь.

Губы Курапики приоткрылись, но не выпустили ни звука. Щёки его пылали огнём.

Куроро нажал большим пальцем на его нижнюю губу.  
— Если скажешь мне, кому ты принадлежишь, я дам тебе, чего ты хочешь.

Курапика издал мучительный стон.  
— Ах ты _ублюдок_. Я принадлежу се-… себе, — он попытался насадиться на чужие пальцы под нужным углом, но ничего не получилось.

— В самом деле? — натурально удивился Куроро, вызывая у мальчика побуждение заехать ему по самодовольной физиономии. — И всё же ты здесь, даёшь мне себя отыметь. _Сам просишь_ об этом, — Куроро погладил его по щеке и вновь приложил большой палец к губе.

Курапика дёрнулся было с намерением цапнуть его, но Куроро живо убрал руку, и мальчишка клацнул зубами вхолостую.

Куроро усмехнулся.  
— Всегда изображаешь сопротивление, и всё же ты лежишь сейчас здесь. Если хочешь всё прекратить, ты в любой момент волен уйти, — Куроро вынул пальцы, и мальчишка под ним задрожал. — Ты хочешь уйти, Курапика?

— Нет, — пробормотал тот.

— Пусть это необязательно будет правдой, — проговорил Куроро неторопливо, с растяжкой, и от его голоса у мальчика мурашки по спине пробежали. — Солги мне, Курапика. Скажи, что ты мой.

— Боже, ненавижу тебя, — зарычал мальчик. — Ну ладно, чёртов ты нарцисс. Я твой, понятно? Просто-… просто трахни меня уже, — он старался не замечать, как горит лицо.

— Хороший мальчик, — Куроро поцеловал его. А следующий миг Курапика прогнулся в спине, когда наконец-то почувствовал его в себе. Куроро утробно застонал, роняя голову ему на плечо. — Ты всегда так хорош.

— Ты-… _дьявол_ , ты даже не разделся до конца, — Курапика обхватил руками чужие плечи, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.

Куроро поднял голову с очередной ухмылкой.  
— Мне остановиться?

Курапика глухо замычал.  
— Нет, сволочь, просто продолжай.

— Как пожелаешь, — Куроро одарил его нежным поцелуем. — Скажи, что ненавидишь меня, Курапика.

— Что, _сейчас_? — их губы всё ещё соприкасались. Курапика ощутил вибрацию, когда Куроро утвердительно хмыкнул. — Я тебя ненавижу, — голос сломался на полуслове, когда Куроро сделал особенно мощный толчок. Курапика залился стоном. — _Ненавижу_ тебя, — прокричал он, тщась игнорировать лживость в собственном голосе.

Куроро целовал его снова и снова. И снова. И Курапика смог ненадолго забыться.

  
***

  
Когда на следующее утро Курапика собирался уходить, Куроро обвил его руками за талию, не позволяя сдвинуться.

— Так будешь ждать до нашей следующей встречи?

Курапика застыл.  
— Чего ждать?

— Меня, — Куроро поцеловал его в боковую сторону шеи, накрыв одной рукой живот. — А если станет невтерпёж — звони.

— Не слишком самоуверенно с твоей стороны? — Курапика отклонил голову, ещё сильнее подставляя шею. — С чего ты взял, что я тебя послушаюсь?

Куроро улыбнулся — Курапика почувствовал это кожей.

— Потому что сам этого хочешь.

Сердце Курапики чуть сильнее застучало о рёбра. Он таращился в одну точку перед собой и молчал. Издав едва слышный смешок, Куроро отпустил его и сделал шаг назад. Курапика тотчас же соскучился по его теплу, однако остался твёрд в своём молчании.

— Надеюсь в скором времени услышать твой голос, Курапика.


	2. Потому что сам этого хочешь

Курапика не мог перестать об этом думать. Минула уже неделя с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Куроро, с тех самых пор, как Куроро сделал ему то дурацкое предложение. Не собирался он потакать его прихотям. А не мастурбировал просто потому, что не было настроения. И потом, прошла ведь всего неделя с последнего секса.

Большую часть времени Курапика тратил на чтение. Наводил справки по следующей работе. Выходил развеяться с друзьями и союзниками. В общем-то, старался не оставлять себе ни единой свободной минуты.

Не то чтобы имелась острая необходимость не сидеть на месте. Ему просто нравилась постоянная занятость. И Куроро, пробирающийся к нему в мысли, когда те оказывались не заняты чем угодно другим, был тут совершенно не при чём. Совершенно.

На вторую неделю подвернулась работа, завладевшая его вниманием и временем на первые пять дней. Улаживание прочих вопросов заняло ещё два дня. А дальше что?

Он засел в одиночестве гостиничного номера, не представляя, чем заняться и куда пойти. И внезапно оказалось, что Куроро — единственное, о чём он способен думать. Куроро с его идиотским предложением.

Курапика распластался на постели и закрыл лицо руками. Если подумать, он ведь ни на что не соглашался. Он не давал никаких обещаний, и вообще, Куроро ничего не узнает. А поскольку Курапика ни на что не соглашался, то значит у Куроро нет на него никаких рычагов давления. И Курапика может сделать всё что заблагорассудится.

Он закрыл глаза и переместил одну руку на живот. Волен сделать, что пожелает. Рука скользнула на бедро, сгибая пальцы.

Курапика вскочил на ноги. Хотелось почитать. В конце-то концов, они всего две недели назад виделись.

Не то чтобы это на что-то влияло.

  
***

  
Курапика вжался лицом в подушку, толкаясь пахом в матрас. Поскольку он к себе не прикасался, то это и не в счёт. Руки с силой вцепились в подушку. Стон вышел глухим и влажным. Он тряхнул головой. Ему это было совсем не нужно. Он мог остановиться. Разумеется, мог. Ему доводилось обходиться без разрядки и подольше, чем две недели, так что в этом не было никакой проблемы.

Но как ни убеждал он себя перевернуться на спину, прекратить фрикции не удалось. Зубы вонзились в губу, и на языке появился металлический вкус.

Курапика не успел даже осмыслить собственные действия, как в ухе уже раздавались гудки дозвона. Лицо полыхало от стыда, но всё же он не сбросил звонок и не отшвырнул от себя мобильник. А тот всё звонил.

Звонил.

И звонил.

— Алло? — ответил — _почти промурлыкал_ — Куроро на том конце провода. 

Курапика задушил в себе побуждение заскулить от отчаяния. _Проклятье_ , до чего он жалок.

— Ты один? — спросил Курапика.

— А ты бы этого хотел?

Курапика чуть не запустил телефон в свободный полёт из-за его предположения. Вот же самовлюблённый ублюдок.

— Д-да, — подтвердил он. — Я–… Ты сказал–… Вот я и звоню, — с трудом выдавил он.

— Тогда дай мне секунду. Только устроюсь… поудобнее.

На сей раз Курапика не выдержал и застонал.

— Скажи, — голос в трубке на секунду приглушился, после чего вновь зазвучал отчётливо: — Почему ты позвонил?

Курапика глухо застонал, вминаясь лицом в подушку.  
— Сам знаешь, почему.

Куроро хмыкнул.  
— Может быть, но всё равно хочу, чтобы ты это сказал.

— Я не могу–… я хочу–… — Курапика просто не в состоянии был подобрать слова, какую бы степень отчаяния сейчас ни испытывал.

— Чего ты хочешь? — подталкивал его Куроро, не собираясь давать поблажек.

Тут уж Курапика вышел из себя и выпалил:  
— Я хочу _кончить_ , долбаный ты садист.

— Ну вот, и совсем не трудно, правда? — произнёс Куроро ласково. — А теперь скажи, где ты сейчас?

Курапика неуклюже пошевелился, силясь выровнять дыхание.  
— Один на кровати. Гостиница в Йоркшине.

— А что на тебе надето?

Курапика повернул голову набок, чтобы окинуть себя взглядом.  
— Что и обычно. Туника, а не костюм.

— И чем ты занимался, когда решил позвонить? — в голосе Куроро звучало всего-навсего любопытство, но щёки у Курапики пылали настоящим огнём.

— Н-ничем, — промямлил он. — Просто размышлял.

— Лжец, — со всей нежностью уличил его Куроро. — Давай тогда я попробую угадать. Ты думал обо мне, о моём предложении, и так увлёкся, так _отчаялся_ , что предпринял попытку снять напряжение без помощи рук. Наверное, тёрся о постель?

У Курапики сжалось в животе от чего-то среднего между стыдом и возбуждением.

— Я в чём-то ошибся?

Курапика не ответил. Куроро довольно хмыкнул.

— Выходит, я угадал. Но тебе оказалось недостаточно, правда? После долгого перерыва необходимо куда больше простого трения.

Курапика изо всех сил зажмурился, но не возразил и теперь.

— Раздевайся, — приказал Куроро.

Курапика приступил к действию без лишних вопросов, прежде чем в полной мере осознать происходящее. Он дал себе лишь секунду на смущение, после чего решил не тянуть кота за хвост. Если попусту тратить время, это лишь позволит Куроро быстрее докопаться до сути.

Курапика положил телефон динамиком вниз и расторопно избавился от одежды. Едва он успел сбросить штаны на пол, как Куроро в трубке опять заговорил:

— И сложи одежду. Небрежность ни к чему.

К щекам прилил жар.  
— Что-то не замечал за тобой такой педантичности.

— Верно, — согласился Куроро. — Просто хочу проверить, подчинишься ли ты мне. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы я продолжал? — в голосе чувствовалась улыбка. — Мне интересно, что ещё я смогу заставить тебя сделать, не будучи рядом.

Курапика сложил одежду стопкой, отказываясь думать, почему вообще этим занимается, и оставил всё на стуле у письменного стола. Ради этого пришлось встать с постели и пройтись по гостиничному номеру совершенно нагишом. Ощущения были… необычные, но не неприятные.

— Я сложил всё стопкой возле стола, — доложил Курапика.

— Хороший мальчик. А теперь ляг на кровать, — как только Курапика выполнил указание, Куроро продолжил: — Ты ещё возбуждён?

— Да, — признал Курапика. Член у него стоял по стойке смирно, роняя капельки преякулята с головки.

— Ты хочешь кончить быстро или чтобы я тебя помучил? Но, пожалуйста, подумай как следует, своим основным мозгом.

Курапика действительно задумался. На самом деле ему просто хотелось кончить, но когда дело касалось секса, Куроро никогда не ходил окольными путями. И если он решил, что Курапике понравится растянуть процесс, то скорее всего так оно и будет. В конце концов. 

Курапика глухо застонал.

— А ты не перестараешься?

— И когда такое было?

— Тебе в хронологическом порядке или в алфавитном?

В трубке раздался смех.  
— Нет, Курапика, я не переборщу. Сегодня всё будет исключительно в рамках твоих возможностей. Обещаю не переходить черту.

Курапика выдохнул, отпуская напряжение.  
— Ну хорошо. Можешь тянуть. Но _пожалуйста_. Мне нужно уже _что-нибудь_.

— Не переживай. Я дам тебе, чего желаешь.

Курапика задрожал; он буквально слышал ухмылку в чужом голосе и легко мог представить себе вспышку зубов и опасность во взгляде. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты потрогал себя, но избегай эрогенных зон.

Курапика застонал.  
— Ты худший, — однако сделал, как было велено: пробежался ладонями вниз по животу, бёдрам, затем в обратном направлении. Это его лишь распалило, но вместе с тем и немного усмирило. Что-то в самом этом жесте успокаивало.

— Когда я скажу «руки прочь», можешь касаться только этих мест. Понятно?

— Д-да, — Курапика дал голове откинуться на подушку.

— Хорошо, — похвалил Куроро. — А теперь расскажи, что ты обычно делаешь наедине с собой.

— Что? — Курапика покраснел. — Это… я не…

Куроро шумно вздохнул. Судя по звуку, он ещё и глаза закатил.  
— Как далеко ты заходил? Тебе нравится вставлять в себя что-нибудь? Или закреплять что-то на члене?

— Мх, когда как. Иногда хочется что-нибудь использовать, а иногда сделать всё как можно проще.

Специфические вопросы отчего-то помогли ему. Всё же даже своему сексуальному партнёру не так просто взять и вывалить какую-то личную информацию.

— А на что ты настроен сегодня?

Курапика закусил губу.  
— Не уверен. Я ничего такого не планировал да и вообще мало задумывался на эту тему.

Куроро хмыкнул.  
— Я догадываюсь, игрушек при тебе нет?

— Н-нет! У меня вообще–… — «ни одной нет», не сумел договорить он.

— Вот как? Непорядок. Думаю, мы потом это исправим, — сказал Куроро так обыденно, точно они обсуждали список покупок для продуктового магазина. Курапика решил об этом не думать. — Тогда как насчёт такого: я велю тебе растягивать себя до тех пор, пока ты не запросишь пощады, а потом ты медленно, _медленно_ отдрочишь себе свободной рукой.

Курапика жалобно застонал, скомкав простыни в кулаках. Член подёргивался, по нему сочилась естественная смазка.  
— Чёрт, — прошипел он, — Пожалуйста.

— Превосходно, — в голосе из динамика опять чувствовалась улыбка. — У тебя есть любимые фантазии?

Курапика застыл с приоткрытым ртом. Ни при каких условиях он не смог бы открыть этому человеку свою избранную фантазию. Ведь Куроро потом ни за что её не забудет и не позволит ей остаться _всего лишь_ фантазией.

И Курапика ни за что в жизни не сознается, что в этой его фантазии Куроро вынуждал его говорить с кем-то по телефону, в то время как сам оставался внутри его тела. В своей фантазии он был на созвоне с Леорио, казалось, целую вечность и должен был повторять слова, который Куроро в этот момент нашёптывал ему на ухо.

В этой фантазии Куроро не знал пощады: вместо того, чтобы остановиться и подождать, он продолжал его трахать, стараясь выбить из Курапики стоны, пока тот общался со своим другом. В своей фантазии Курапика кончал в тот момент, когда всё ещё оставался на связи, с рукой на собственном члене.

— Весьма красноречивое молчание, — буднично заметил Куроро. В его тоне присутствовало опасное сочетание веселья и любопытства. — Не хочешь поделиться, Курапика?

— Н-нет, — дрожащим голосом ответил Курута, убеждая самого себя, что не лжёт. Просто развенчать сейчас свою фантазию было бы чересчур. — Нет, я ни о чём особенно не думал.

— А обо мне?

Курапика вздохнул. Уж лучше признаться в этом, зато фантазию сохранить в тайне.  
— Да.

— Но подробностей раскрывать всё же не хочешь?

Разумеется, сдаваться так просто он не собирался.  
— Точно нет, — подтвердил Курапика.

Куроро издал смешок.  
— Я же всё равно потом узнаю, сам понимаешь. Но пока оставим эту тему. Смазка при тебе?

— Да, — Курапика как раз запасся бутыльком в начале недели. И как ни пытался он убедить себя, что причина не в том, что он чего-то там предвкушает, помогло это слабо.

— Положи где-нибудь в пределах досягаемости и устраивайся поудобнее. Не хочу, чтобы ты перенапрягался, пока я буду стараться довести тебя до разрядки.

— Можно подумать, тебя это раньше останавливало, — Курапика поставил баночку рядом с телефоном и лёг на спину.

— Да, но обычно ведь я с тобой рядом. А сейчас убедись, что сможешь дотянуться рукой до нужных мест на своём теле, — Куроро сделал паузу, давая ему время. Немного подумав, Курапика принял решение подсунуть под бёдра подушку. — Не потянешь шею или запястье, когда войдёшь в себя?

— Не уверен, — Курапика протянул руку за ещё одной подушкой. — Я подложил подушку под бёдра.

Куроро дождался, пока прекратится шорох ткани.  
— Теперь лучше?

— Наверное, — Курапика немного поелозил, после чего кивнул сам себе. — Да, — опомнившись, подтвердил он вслух. Так непривычно, что Куроро решил позаботиться о его комфорте. Не то чтобы раньше Курапика испытывал с ним физический дискомфорт, но всё же Куроро не производил впечатление участливого человека.

— Хорошо, — удовлетворённо протянули в трубке. — Думаю, ты сейчас выглядишь просто потрясающе. Весь раскрасневшийся, возбуждённый, и только и ждёшь, чтобы тебя поимели, — от его слов Курапика задохнулся. — Знаешь, я думал о тебе. За эти пару недель несколько раз мастурбировал, воображая себе этот звонок.

— А разве ты не–… — Курапика раздражённо нахмурился. А ведь действительно, Куроро сказал ему воздерживаться, но сам-то ничего не обещал. — Ненавижу тебя.

— Ой ли? — голос на том конце провода так и сочился самодовольством. — Это же ты мне позвонил, помнишь? Ты не брал с меня никаких обещаний, однако же подчинился моим словам. А знаешь, почему?

Курапика отвернулся от телефона, как будто мог таким образом спрятаться от понимающего голоса. _«Потому что сам этого хочешь»,_ — вспомнились недавние слова. Курапика опять поелозил. Становилось всё затруднительнее игнорировать требовательно пульсирующий между ног член.

— Да. Знаю.

— Прекрасно.

Курапика задержал дыхание в ожидании дальнейшей команды.  
— А теперь хорошенько смажь для меня пальцы.

Курапике казалось, что устойчивой поверхности под ним больше нет и он просто плывёт. Медленно моргая, он исполнял данные указания, словно бы находился под контролем чьего-то Нэн.

— Хорошо, — вновь поощрил его Куроро. — Теперь задействуй один палец, я хочу, чтобы потёр им себя возле входа. Медленно и спокойно. Пока не вставляй.

Курапика подразнил себя промеж ягодиц, и ноги сами собой разъехались шире.  
— Пожалуйста, — прохныкал он.

— Спорить готов, вид у тебя сейчас сногсшибательный. Лежишь с раздвинутыми ногами и просто умоляешь, чтобы я тебя оттрахал, — томно протянул Куроро. Он трогал себя, думая о Курапике и о его действиях.

Мальчишка застонал:  
— Куроро, _пожалуйста_.

— Один палец, — разрешил голос в трубке. — Вводи медленно, прочувствуй как следует. Постарайся повторить то, как я растягивал тебя в последний раз.

Курапика залился новым стоном. Ему всё это просто не пережить.

К тому моменту, когда внутри находились уже три пальца, он вовсю стонал и задыхался, умоляя обо всём, на что хватало дыхания.  
— Так близко, — взвыл мальчик. — _Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста._

— Руки прочь.

Курапика всхлипнул, отнимая руки и потирая ладонями ляжки.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — он царапал ногтями кожу, от слёз разочарования щипало глаза. Уже четвёртый раз! Он ведь уже _почти!.._

— Полегче, моя прелесть, полегче, — в голосе Куроро звучала нежность и успокоение. Курапика задышал чуть спокойнее. — Вот так. Всё хорошо. Я позабочусь о тебе. Я ведь обещал, помнишь?

Курапика кивнул, со свистом втянув новую порцию воздуха.  
— Да.

— А разве я когда-нибудь нарушал обещания?

Курапика призадумался.  
— Данные мне — ни разу, — он постепенно расслаблялся. Куроро обязательно даст ему то, в чём он нуждается. Нужно лишь набраться терпения.

— Как твоё запястье?

— Слегка ноет, — признался Курута. — Кажется, перенапряг.

— Почему бы тебе его не растянуть? Помассируй и разработай предплечье.

Курапика вздохнул и порастягивал сухожилия.

— Отлично. А теперь помассируй запястье другой рукой. Там, где будет приятнее всего.

— Всё прошло, — промямлил Курапика.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо. Как теперь ощущения? Чувствуешь, что готов кончить? — голос Куроро ласкал слух, походя на мурлыканье кошки, умиротворяющее и тёплое.

— Ага, — Курапика вновь испытал расслабление. Стало уже легче позволить Куроро остановить себя. Кончить всё ещё хотелось, однако нашлись силы подождать. Если Куроро хотел от него терпения, значит он потерпит.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты заново смазал себе пальцы и нанёс каплю смазки и на другую руку.

Курапика повиновался.

— Теперь ещё раз себя порастягивай. Начни с двух пальцев.

Курапика протяжно застонал. Оставалось уже совсем чуть-чуть до желанной разрядки. Низкий рокот чужого голоса, настойчивое давление пальцев...

— А теперь обхвати пальцами член, но пока не двигай рукой, Просто сожми чуть сильнее.

Курапика вздрогнул, когда прикоснулся к себе. Ощущения обострились до такой степени, что даже и такой малости оказалось почти предостаточно.

— Прошу, — взвыл он. — Я не уверен, что если…

— Всё хорошо. Я держу тебя, Курапика.

Юноша поелозил бёдрами, насаживаясь на пальцы.  
— Ты меня держишь, — эхом отозвался он.

— Всё правильно. Я всегда забочусь о том, что моё, помнишь? — сказал Куроро шутливо, но Курапика по рассеянности не уловил этой интонации.

— Мм, твой, — на выдохе согласился он. На секунду он готов был провалиться под землю со стыда, однако сейчас не в состоянии был что-то с этим поделать. В конце концов он не сказал ничего, о чём бы уже не думал раньше.

Куроро с утробным рычанием выругался:  
— _Чёрт_ , давай, Курапика, поласкай себя. Ускоряйся с каждым движением.

Курапика закричал и прогнулся в спине.  
— _Пожалуйста_ , — взвыл он.

— Добавь третий палец, — велел Куроро. — И удели особое внимание головке.

Курапика с протяжным стоном отозвался на растяжение, подмахивая себе бёдрами, даже притом что пытался двигать рукой хоть в каком-то подобии ритма. Долго ему не продержаться. Внизу живота закручивалась раскалённая спираль, сами собой подкидывались бёдра и поджимались пальцы на ногах.

— Я сейчас… Куроро, пожалуйста, мне нужно–… — но Курапика не смог закончить фразу, потому что сорвался на стон.

— Ещё немного, продержись ещё чуть-чуть, — подбадривал его Куроро, ускоренно дыша. Курапика жалобно всхлипнул, мотыляя головой. Он раскачивался над пропастью до тех пор, пока наконец-то не услышал: — Давай. Кончи для меня.

И Курапика увидел звёзды за зажмуренными веками, сердце оглушительно громыхало в груди и голова шла кругом. Он прерывисто вдохнул и рухнул, раскинувшись по постели тряпичной куклой. Сбивчивое дыхание медленно успокаивалось и выравнивалось.

Юноша постепенно приходил в себя. Он весь был покрыт потом, со спермой по всей груди и животу, с измазанными в лубриканте и семени пальцами, с ноющими от перенапряжения ногами. Он осторожно вынул из себя пальцы и оставил их лежать на бедре.

В трубке дышали точно так же тяжело.  
— Ожидание стоило того? — спросил Куроро.

— Пожалуй, — согласился Курапика. У него в жизни не бывало настолько мощного оргазма, тем более от мастурбации. — Сойдёт.

Куроро рассмеялся, вероятно, покачав при этом головой.  
— Лжец. Впрочем, ладно. Во время секса ты всегда был честнее.

Курапика нахмурил брови.  
— Я ведь не сказал ничего такого, разве нет?

— Ничего, о чём бы я и так не знал, — Куроро был просто несносно самодоволен. — Мне хотелось всё же выпытать у тебя подробности этой твоей маленькой фантазии, но вряд ли ты на тот момент ещё мог воспринимать слова.

— Ты бы не заставил меня рассказать, — сердито фыркнул Курапика. — Это личное.

— А я бы взамен открыл тебе одну из моих фантазий.

Курапика нервно рассмеялся.  
— Мне незачем с тобой торговаться. Ты же сам всё мне расскажешь.

Куроро вздохнул.  
— Видимо, придётся искать другой подход. Чего бы тебе хотелось?

Курапика посмотрел на вторую половину кровати, задержав на ней взгляд, после чего опустил его на телефон.  
— В душ.

Куроро засмеялся.  
— С удовольствием бы присоединился, но к сожалению, придётся отложить до следующего раза. Кстати, я через несколько дней буду в Йоркшине.

— Ладно, я проверю, как там у меня с графиком, — соврал Курапика.

— Звони, если захочешь повторить, — сказал Куроро. — Для тебя я всегда свободен, любимый.

Курапика наморщил нос.  
— Не называй меня так.

— Нет? Тогда придумаю что-нибудь ещё, — судя по голосу, Куроро откровенно наслаждался ситуацией. — Увидимся, дорогой.

— Всё ещё нет, — отрезал Курапика и сбросил звонок. Тишина тяжело давила на уши, а пустота на второй половине кровати казалась необъятной. Вдруг телефон в руке завибрировал.

****Как неласково! И это после волшебного оргазма, который я тебе подарил!****

Курапика покраснел.

****Забудь про идиотские обращения, и может быть, в следующий раз я не брошу трубку.****

****В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ раз???****

Курапика буквально почувствовал на расстоянии его вопрошающий весёлый оскал.

****Значит, остановимся на "моей прелести"? Тебе, кажется, понравилось.****

Курапика отказался отвечать. Он бросил телефон на кровать и прошёл через комнату в душ. В первую секунду ноги были ватные и только потом обрели устойчивость.

Сегодня Курапика уступит темнейшей своей фантазии о сильной руке вокруг своей талии и крепком поцелуе на плече. Он начинал ненавидеть ощущение пустой постели.


	3. Тонкая грань

Курапика глянул в телефон и нахмурился, увидев время. Леорио дружески пихнул его в плечо.  
— На свиданку опаздываешь или ещё что?

— Ещё что, — подтвердил Курапика, переступив с ноги на ногу, и закусил губу. — Не думал, что всё так затянется.

— Да уж, вечная история, — пожал плечами Леорио. — А чего мы вообще присели на этого парня? По нему и не скажешь, что он хотя бы муху обидит.

— Он получил щедрые подарки от целого ряда мировых лидеров. Видимо, его способность представляет серьёзную опасность, хотя тут сложно судить, — Курапика скрестил руки на груди. — Я к тому, что даже Киллуа не в курсе, за какие такие заслуги его озолотили.

У Леорио зазвонил телефон.  
— Кстати об этом, — начал он, пошевелившись. 

В этот момент из-за угла вывернул тот самый человек, которого они поджидали, а затем в одно мгновение произошло сразу несколько вещей: Леорио сумел его схватить, Курапика рванулся вперёд с намерением не дать ему вырваться, а этот человек вытянул шею вперёд и поцеловал юношу прямо в губы.

Внутри у Курапики всё сжалось и он в шоке отпрянул, хватая мужчину за горло, чтобы предотвратить повторение подобной выходки. Тем временем Леорио всё ещё удерживал своего пленника.

Мужчина лукаво усмехнулся Курапике и спросил:  
— У тебя есть секреты?

Курута прищурился, крепче сдавливая чужое горло.  
— Конечно. Но ведь и у тебя тоже.

— А что ты думаешь о своём _друге_? — спросил пленник, кивком указывая на Леорио.

— Он мне очень дорог, а ещё у него врачебный талант, — улыбнулся Курапика. — К счастью для тебя, — добавил он и врезал ребром ладони мужчине по шее, вырубая его прежде, чем тот успеет задать ещё больше странных вопросов.

— Вы с Киллуа и Гоном уладите остальное? — уточнил он, бросая очередной нервный взгляд на часы.

— Разумеется, — отозвался Леорио. — Волнуешься перед свиданкой?

— Точно, — согласился Курапика не задумываясь. Он поспешно махнул над плечом друга, бросил торопливое и тихое «до встречи» приближающимся Киллуа с Гоном и ветром умчался. Не хотелось заставлять Куроро ждать. Последний раз они встречались неделю назад, и Курапика не желал терять ни единой отведённой им минуты. Кроме того, он приготовил сюрприз, который Куроро должен оценить.

  
***

  
Мальчишка завалился в гостиничный номер, бросая на пол сумку и скидывая обувь. Сидевший на диване мужчина улыбнулся ему и закрыл книгу.

— А я всё думал, когда же ты объявишься. Навалилось много дел? — Куроро откинулся на спинку дивана, не сводя с Курапики взгляда.

Тот вздохнул.  
— Не то слово. Мы несколько часов проторчали в засаде, выжидая пользователя какого-нибудь явно опасного Нэн, вот только он даже не воспользовался своей способностью. Он просто поцеловал меня, а потом мы с Леорио сразу уложили его спать и повязали.

Висевшие по швам руки мужчины сжались в кулаки.  
— Он тебя _поцеловал_?

— Да, в губы, — Курапика сморщил нос. — Кошмар. Просто ненавижу целоваться с кем-то, кроме тебя, — тут мальчик нахмурил брови и зажал себе рот ладонью. Он же никогда в жизни не собирался признаваться в этом вслух, так с чего вдруг?..

Он рискнул поднять на мужчину глаза, однако выражение лица у того оказалось замкнутым, задумчивым.  
— Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я тебя поцеловал? — спросил Куроро на пониженной интонации.

Курапика закатил глаза.  
— Что за глупый вопрос. Я всегда хочу с тобой целоваться, — рука вновь взметнулась к губам. Это… не к добру.

В глазах Куроро промелькнул интерес.  
— Ну и ну… Похоже что его способность Нэн оказалась иного свойства, чем ты предполагал. Думаю, он из Манипуляторов, — Куроро поднялся с дивана и срезал разделявшее их расстояние. Курапика отшатнулся, распахнув глаза. — Ты сейчас можешь солгать?

— Не знаю, — пробубнил мальчик себе в ладонь.

Мужчина подался ближе и положил руку ему на бедро.  
— Ты меня ненавидишь?

— Что? — нахмурился Курапика. — Конечно _нет_ , — он обречённо застонал, пряча лицо в ладонях. О нет. Нет-нет-нет. Он не проронит больше ни слова, пока к нему не вернётся способность лгать. Рот на замок.

Куроро хмыкнул, поиграв с прядью его волос.  
— Твой любимый цвет?

Курапика помотал головой, смыкая рот в тугую полоску. Голова гудела от усилий, губы дрожали. Куроро погладил его по щеке, потом подхватил за челюсть ладонью. Курапика открыл рот, чтобы сделать рваный вдох, и ответ вырвался сам собой:  
— Синий.

— А у меня красный, — подхватил Куроро с ухмылкой. — И я тебя тоже не ненавижу.

Курапика округлил глаза и сдвинул брови на переносице.

— Такой шанс я не упущу, — заявил Куроро. — Когда мне ещё выпадет подобная возможность узнать о тебе побольше? А ты взамен спрашивай меня о чём пожелаешь, и я обещаю отвечать правду.

— Ненавижу… это, — выдавил Курапика. — А может, сделаем вид, что этого не происходит?

— Нет, — пожал плечами Куроро. — Знаешь, я ведь был эгоистичен с тех пор, как мы стали спать.

— А я тебе лгал, и ты это прекрасно знал, — вздохнул юноша. — Что если тебе не понравятся ответы?

Куроро сомкнул их лбы.  
— Тебя больше беспокоит, что они мне не понравятся или что понравятся слишком сильно?

Мальчик состроил гримасу.  
— И то, и другое. Может, лучше сексом займёмся, а не разговорами?

— И когда это я молчал во время секса?

— Когда я тебе кляп воткнул, — мрачно процедил Курапика.

Мужчина рассмеялся:  
— Точно. Считай это игрой. Правда за правду. Рискованно, как по-твоему? — он положил одну руку на поясницу юноше, привлекая ближе к себе. В штанах уже почти затвердело.

Курапика издал стон.  
— Ну ты и чудак, — пожаловался он. Во всяком случае теперь стало понятно, чем так напугал политиканов какой-то слабенький пользователь Нэн.

— Ага, но я всё равно тебе нравлюсь?

— К сожалению.

Куроро рассмеялся и одарил его сначала невинным, а затем более глубоким поцелуем, вылизывая губы, пока мальчишка не приоткрыл рот и не впустил его, обняв руками за шею. Если целоваться, то Куроро физически не сможет задавать ему неудобных вопросов.

Однако мужчина очень скоро прервал свою ласку и взял его за руку, увлекая к постели.  
— У тебя был секс с кем-то, кроме меня?

Юноша со вздохом ответил:  
— Да, с двумя разными людьми. Не спрашивай их имена. Не хватало, чтобы ты портил им жизнь из-за ненужной ревности.

Куроро поднял руку в уступающем жесте.  
— Ладно. А ты спал с кем-нибудь другим с тех пор как мы пришли к нашей маленькой договорённости?

Курапика зарделся.  
— Нет. И не вижу смысла развивать эту тему. Что насчёт тебя? Другие партнёры? И с тех пор как мы-?..

— Несколько, все незапоминающиеся, и все до тебя. Ты совсем не интересовался моей сексуальной подноготной? — Куроро улыбнулся, толкая его на постель. Курапика задрожал, но помотал головой в отрицании. На эту тему он действительно даже не задумывался. — Из твоих троих партнёров с кем тебе понравилось больше?

— О боже мой, — Курапика уткнулся ему в плечо. — Невероятно, — но даже в секунды задержки он чувствовал, как правда скребётся внутри и просится на язык. Мальчик тяжело вздохнул. — С тобой.

— Превосходно, — Куроро наградил его очередным поцелуем. — Я не стану выпытывать их имена. И чтоб ты знал, ты самый лучший сексуальный партнёр из всех, что у меня были.

Курапика и рад бы не испытывать удовольствия от его слов, однако лгать даже самому себе оказалось невозможно. Куроро развёл ему ноги, устраиваясь между них, отчего их бёдра вскользь потёрлись друг о друга. Курапика охнул от такого контакта и прильнул ещё ближе.

— Понравились игрушки, которые я тебе купил? — промурлыкал мужчина ему на ухо, покусывая за краешек раковины. Курапика содрогнулся, подавившись вздохом.

— Я… да, мне... — он сбился на стон, когда Куроро склонился ниже и куснул его в шею. — Мне очень понравился вибратор и... — мальчишка опять застонал, когда мужчина двинул тазом ему навстречу. — Пробки.

— Никогда не думал выйти с ними на люди? — поинтересовался Куроро, рисуя языком дорожку на его шее. — Скажем, до магазина и обратно?

— Д-думал, — сознался Курапика с томным стоном. Он попытался сжать бёдра, но этому препятствовал устроившийся между них Куроро. — Я ходил с ними по квартире, пока занимался домашними делами. И–… — он прервался, закусив губу.

— И? — подхватил Куроро, запуская руку ему под рубашку и проводя по животу.

— И я–… как-то раз… — Курапика замотал головой, но всё равно не смог удержать язык за зубами. — К-как-то раз я несколько минут разговаривал по телефону. Обычный соцопрос, но всё же…

Мужчина отстранился; его широкая улыбка была самой самодовольной, какую Курапика только видел у него. Мальчишка закусил губу. Уж лучше бы у Куроро не было такого оружия против него.

— Но тебе всё же понравилось. Тебе понравилось говорить по телефону, в то время как в тебе что-то находится. Нечто, что я тебе дал.

Курапика отвернулся, но сделал утвердительный кивок, чувствуя приливающий к щекам жар.

— Ты думал обо мне, пока был на связи?

— Д-да, — пробормотал мальчик, теребя рукава. — Я подумывал позвонить тебе, когда…

— Когда ласкал себя, — Куроро избавился от рубашки, а затем склонился над ним и в который раз поцеловал в губы. — Не стал меня дожидаться, значит?

— Ты и не просил, — напомнил Курапика. — Мне показалось, ты хотел, чтобы я пользовался ими без ограничений. А потом позволил тебе спросить о них при встрече. Разве ты не думал о таком? О том, как я лежу на кровати, выстанывая твоё имя, пока раскрываю себя одной из твоих игрушек?

Куроро поцеловал его в уголок рта.  
— Неоднократно. Ты правда стонал моё имя?

Курапика позволил себе ухмыльнуться.  
— Неоднократно.

Куроро испустил долгий стон.  
— Надо было попросить тебя звонить.

— Уже поздно, — мальчишка приподнял бёдра и взвыл от жаркого разряда удовольствия, прострелившего позвоночник. — Почему на нас до сих пор столько одежды?

Мужчина развеселился, но всё же любезно помог ему высвободиться из рубашки, потом встал с целью избавиться от брюк. А когда он протянул руки к штанам мальчишки, тот вспыхнул маковым цветом и отвёл глаза. Но старался молчать, не желая испортить сюрприз.

Просто невероятно, что ему удалось не думать об этом обстоятельстве так долго. Сейчас, однако, правда уже рвалась с языка, так что пришлось закусить губу.

Куроро стянул с него штаны одновременно с бельём. И томно застонал, когда раздвинул мальчишке ноги.

— О, Курапика, в жизни бы не заподозрил в тебе романтика! Ради всего святого, как ты… — он помотал головой и коленом зафиксировал ноги мальчика в поднятом состоянии, открывая вид на выглядывающую маленькую пробку. Его рука на бедре мальчишки сжалась, большой палец выводил круги на коже. — Ты ходил с ней на дело?

Курапика сделал утвердительный кивок головой, не в силах посмотреть в глаза.  
— Да. Хотел тебя удивить. Но работа непредвиденно растянулась, а потом это Нэн…

— Тебе было неловко? — осведомился Куроро, сверкнув глазами. — Стыдно? Всё то время, что ты _работал_ со своими _друзьями_ , у тебя внутри находилась пробка, которую ты вставил для меня.

— Д-да. Приходилось заставлять себя об этом не думать, иначе я бы не смог закончить работу. Просто кошмар, — он силился выровнять дыхание, но это оказалось непросто под пристальным взором тёмных глаз. — Я сделал ноги ещё до того, как мы довели дело до ума.

Куроро частично извлёк пробку, а затем втолкнул обратно. Курапика застонал, запрокидывая голову.  
— Ты был возбуждён?

— Немного, но со временем я привык почти не обращать на это внимания.

— Так и знал, — ухмыльнулся сидящий у него между ног Куроро. — Ты такой же испорченный, как я. Вообще-то, я тут подумал…

Курапика замотал головой.  
— Нет-нет-нет, что бы ты ни собирался предложить…

Куроро поцеловал его в бедро.  
— Правда хочешь, чтобы я прекратил?

— Д–… — в голову ударила боль, и юноша закусил язык. После закрыл глаза, сдаваясь смертельному унижению. — Нет. Хочу, чтобы ты спрашивал.

— Воистину, честность — лучшая политика, — поделился мыслью Куроро и сладко улыбнулся, прикладываясь щекой к мальчишескому колену.

— Вот от кого, а от тебя я не желаю этого слышать.

Куроро вытянул пробку и опять втолкнул, мимоходом задевая простату. Мальчишка застонал, сгребая в кулаки простыню.

— Если я правильно помню, — беззаботно начал Куроро, всё ещё поигрывая пробкой, — у нас заходила речь о некой фантазии, которую ты отказался мне раскрыть. Не хочешь теперь поделиться?

Курапика закинул руку на лицо, но всё же кивнул в беспомощности.  
— Х-хочу, — он сделал дрожащий вдох. — Я думаю… ты помнишь тот раз, когда мне позвонил Леорио? Ты тогда ещё настаивал, чтобы я ответил, — он ощутил, как мужчина кивнул, но посмотреть так и не решился. — Ты всё ещё был во мне и–… и сказал, что подождёшь, и что я должен взять трубку, — голос мальчишки сорвался практически на петушиную ноту от особенно коварного проворота пробки. — Ты сказал, что прервёшься, если я отвечу на звонок. Ты бы правда так сделал?

— Мм, возможно, — протянул Куроро ему в кожу. — Не люблю, когда он тебе названивает, пока ты со _мной_. Сразу портится настроение. Во всяком случае до того момента, как ты подчинишься мне в чём-нибудь.

— Ну так вот, я–… в моей фантазии ты не останавливаешься. Ты продолжаешь меня трахать, пока я пытаюсь разговаривать по телефону, так что мне–… мне приходится сохранять ровный голос, — жалобно провыл Курапика. — Почему ты _сейчас_ меня не трахаешь? Я _хочу_ тебя.

Куроро припал поцелуем к его колену, вынимая пробку.  
— Извини, я немного выпал из реальности.

Курапика услышал, как тот разорвал упаковку — скорее всего, со смазкой — и нанёс на себя. В подушку возле головы упёрлась рука, и Куроро начал входить. Растяжение было почти сверхмерным, проникновение смягчалось только за счёт смазки.

Курапика замычал:  
— П-притормози на секунду.

— Конечно, мой восхитительный, но ты лучше рассказывай дальше о своей фантазии. Как долго я держу тебя на телефоне? — Куроро пробежался ладонями по его бокам, по груди.

— Пока–… пока я не кончу себе–… себе же в руку. Куроро отвёл его ладони от лица и жадно поцеловал. Курапика застонал ему в губы и закинул руки на спину, притягивая ближе к себе. Запустил пальцы в тёмные волосы, на мгновение отстраняя от себя, и потребовал: — _Двигайся_.

Куроро засмеялся в поцелуй.  
— Есть, сэр.

— Блять, — зарычал Курапика, когда тот резко ворвался внутрь. — Обожаю тебя чувствовать, — он обхватил ногами мужчину за талию. — Вот бы заниматься этим постоянно, а не раз в пару недель. Ненавижу, что мы оба вечно мотаемся по свету.

Куроро поцеловал его снова, ласково погладив от виска до уха.  
— Люблю, когда ты такой разговорчивый во время секса. И всегда такой открытый, особенно сейчас.

Курапика подавился воздухом от особенно глубокого толчка, выгибаясь в спине до тех пор, пока не мазнул оставленным без внимания членом по чужому животу.  
— Ты в последнее время был таким _милым_ и–… и внимательным… это так странно, но кажется, мне нравится.

— Хорошо, — произнёс Куроро, и их губы едва заметно задели друг друга. — Мне нравится быть милым с тобой почти так же сильно, как раздразнивать.

— Не знаю, как мне быть, если ты, — мальчишка прервался на очередной стон, — перестанешь дразниться. Пожалуйста, не надо.

Куроро на это хмыкнул:  
— А я-то думал, ты _ненавидишь_ , когда я дразнюсь.

Курапика отрицательно помотал головой и втянул Куроро в новый поцелуй, постанывая ему в рот.  
— Я люблю это. Люблю те–…

Куроро не дал ему договорить, стремительно накрыв его рот своим и небольно ущипнув зубами за губу.

— Осади, моя прелесть, ты не хочешь говорить мне об этом вот так.

— А если _иначе_ я сказать не смогу? — спросил Курапика, загнанно дыша.

Куроро покачал головой.  
— Одно дело вытягивать из тебя тайные фантазии. Но те самые слова я хочу услышать только при условии, что ты будешь полностью владеть собой. И если никогда не сможешь, значит так тому и быть, — очередной поцелуй, абсолютно нежный и смущающий жест. — К тому же, я и так об этом знаю. Ты перестал меня ненавидеть уже давно.

Курапика расслабился, вздыхая, когда Куроро продолжил. Мгновение спустя мужчина издал смешок, покрывая поцелуями линию его челюсти и ставя случайные укусы.

— Что скажешь, если я поделюсь _моей_ тайной фантазией? — спросил он низким, обольстительным тоном. — Кажется, раньше ты был против. А сейчас хочешь послушать?

Курапика утвердительно кивнул, крепче сжимая объятия на особенно глубоком толчке.  
— Да... расскажи.

— Я только что совершил ограбление, — начал Куроро вполголоса, — скажем… аукционного зала. Помнишь его? Бархатные сиденья, широкая сцена…

— Помню.

— Мы только что украли всё. Мои Пауки уже ушли, остались только мы с тобой, — Куроро поцеловал его в подбородок. — И они точно знают, почему я велел им идти вперёд, — Курапика зашёлся дрожью, сильнее сжимаясь на его члене. — Ты сетуешь на то, что это излишество, что мне не нужно всего того, что я наворовал, и тогда я начинаю… украшать тебя.

Курапика дышал буквально через силу. Он не должен был возбуждаться от напоминания о том, что Куроро преступник. Он не должен был как само собой разумеющееся принимать этот факт.  
— Чем украшать?

Губы Куроро возле его щеки изогнулись в ухмылке.  
— Золотой цепочкой, такой массивной, с инкрустацией драгоценными камнями, — он погладил мальчика ладонью вдоль ключиц. — У тебя по золотому браслету над каждым локтем и столько браслетов на запястьях, сколько только можешь выдержать, — он выпрямился, чтобы огладить руки мальчика от плеч до кистей. — А те браслеты, которые не поместились на запястьях, я надеваю тебе на лодыжки.

— А кольца? — спросил юноша, затаив дыхание.

— Всего одно, — Куроро поднял его левую руку, провёл губами по пальцам. — Для тебя — лишь самое красивое среди всех, — когда Курапика жалобно заскулил, Куроро улыбнулся, подался назад и сделал новый мощный толчок. — А потом я снимаю с тебя одежду — прямо там, на сцене.

Курапика подмахнул ему бёдрами.  
— Я–… я бы тебе позволил.

Куроро отозвался тягучим стоном.  
— _Чёрт_. Я нагибаю тебя над подиумом и начинаю трахать до тех пор, пока ты не станешь умолять, чтобы я тебя потрогал. Ты сходишь с ума оттого, что я всё ещё полностью одет, тогда как на тебе есть лишь драгоценности, которые я только что украл.

— _Пожалуйста_ , — задыхался Курапика, сам не представляя, о чём просит.

Куроро поцеловал его, вылизывая языком рот, но почти сразу отстранился. Курапика заныл и попытался преследовать его губы, однако Куроро вынудил его лечь обратно, поместив руку на грудь, прямо над сердцем. Потёр кожу в этом месте, выводя узор, который Курапика не сумел сразу определить.

— И пока я имею тебя, я напоминаю, что власти могут нагрянуть с минуты на минуту, могут застукать нас, пока ты облачён во всё краденое. А ты говоришь, что тебе всё равно, что ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжал, что хочешь _кончить_.

— Не останавливайся, — прохныкал Курапика. Куроро подарил ему ещё один поцелуй и немного ускорился.

— Ты выглядишь невероятно, _блистательно_. Каждое твоё движение сопровождается сиянием и блеском золота, но когда ты поворачиваешься, прося о поцелуе, твои глаза _алые_ , краше всех драгоценных камней в мире, — Куроро обнял его щёку ладонью. Когда веки Курапики с трепетом ресниц разомкнулись, он застонал. — Лучше всяких рубинов, — выдохнул Куроро, проводя большим пальцем под глазом юноши.

— А мы попадаемся? — спросил Курапика, зарумянившись и подмахивая тазом навстречу его движениям. — Власти приезжают и застают нас в процессе?

Куроро зарычал.  
— Иногда, — сбивчиво дыша, ответил он. — Иногда ты кончаешь в тот момент, когда они врываются, и тогда я… я при помощи одного из своих Нэн уничтожаю их всех.

Курапика не должен находить такой образ привлекательным. С ним что-то не так.  
— Никому не позволено, — прерывисто выдохнул он, — видеть меня таким.

Куроро поцеловал его, жёстко и отчаянно. Фрикции становились более беспорядочными, и у мальчишки голова шла кругом.

— Верно, — подтвердил Куроро в перерывах между поцелуями. — Никому. Кроме меня. Знаешь, почему?

Курапика согласно промычал.  
— Я твой.

Мужчина прижался лбом к его плечу, и с утробным рычанием дотянулся до его члена, хватая и принимаясь ласкать в такт своим движениям. Курапика поднял ему голову и снова вовлёк в поцелуй, покусывая за нижнюю губу.

— А ты мой.

Куроро издал отчаянный звук и, кончая, осел на него без сил. Ощущение его горячего семени внутри вкупе с безостановочными ласками на члене позволили Курапике очень скоро последовать за ним, кончая с криком. Куроро замедлил движения ласкающей руки до полной остановки и подарил ему ленивый поцелуй.

Мальчик медленно восстанавливал дыхание, склоняя голову набок и посасывая чужой язык. Ему ещё не доводилось видеть Куроро настолько поглощённым ситуацией. Он гладил его по спине и мурлыкал себе под нос.

Они довольно долго пролежали в неизменном положении, но в какой-то момент Курапика упёрся руками в чужие плечи.  
— Слезай, — невнятно пробормотал он. — Ты тяжёлый, а я весь липкий.

Мужчина отреагировал на это негромким протестующим звуком, пытаясь прижаться ещё теснее.   
— На тебе так удобно, — пожаловался он.

— Я в душ хочу, — Курапика опять пихнул его в плечо. — Сдвинься. Хотя бы выйди из меня.

Куроро с недовольным лицом всё же приподнялся.  
— Обломщик, — он двинул тазом, высвобождая член. И тут его голову ясно посетила какая-то идея, потому что глаза сверкнули неприкрытым озорством.

Тут Курапика догадался, что тот задумал, и с безнадёжностью простонал:  
— Господи, какой же ты извращенец.

Куроро улыбнулся, медленно и хитро.  
— Может быть, но ведь мы в этом похожи, — он встретился с Курапикой взглядом и вставил в него пробку. Юноша поёжился, но как только она встала на место, тут же и расслабился. Затем Куроро перелез через него и притянул в объятия, пока они не легли ложечкой.

Курапика возражать не собирался и только вслепую нашарил кисть его руки.

— Ты меня ненавидишь, Курапика? — шепнул мужчина, ткнувшись губами ему в кожу.

— О, ещё как, — солгал мальчишка. — Я ненавижу тебя сильнее, чем кого-либо за всю жизнь.

Куроро засмеялся.  
— Лжец.

— Я настолько тебя ненавижу, что, наверное, попытаю удачу, — дыхание, овевавшее Курапике шею, замерло. Юноша улыбнулся. — Я люблю тебя.

Член Куроро дёрнулся у его поясницы. А потом он перевернул Курапику и поцеловал так крепко, что не вздохнуть. Когда они разделились, Курапика жадно глотнул воздуха и прильнул ближе в его объятия.

— Тебя это очень трогает, да? — спросил мальчик.

Куроро прижал руку к его груди, в том месте, где сердце.  
— Ты себе даже не представляешь.

Мальчик улыбнулся и потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем. И ещё одним.

Даже если завтра утром вся сказка развеется, прямо сейчас Курапика был всецело доволен. Даже, пожалуй, счастлив. И если судить по тому, как Куроро его целовал, — это чувство было взаимным.

  
***

  
Телефон затрезвонил чересчур громко и в слишком ранний час. Курапика перевернулся на другой бок и уткнулся лицом в чужую грудь. Куроро запустил руку ему в волосы и поцеловал в макушку.

— Это у тебя звонит.

Курапика мотнул головой.  
— У меня нет телефона.

Куроро хмыкнул, не переставая ласкать его по голове и легонько проводить по шее. Курапика вздохнул. Если бы мобильник только заткнулся, он бы смог повторно заснуть.

— Алло? — ответил на звонок Куроро. — Курапика сейчас не в состоянии подойти к телефону. Я могу ему что-нибудь передать?

Курапика вздрогнул, когда трубка разразилась потоком нечленораздельных воплей. Куроро хмыкнул себе под нос, и крики из динамика сделались чуть тише. Курапика догадался, что тот отвёл телефон подальше.

И тут мальчик нахмурил брови. Секундочку.

— Ох, чёрт, Куроро, зачем ты–… Дай сюда, — он выхватил свой телефон из чужой руки. Тем временем Леорио на другом конце провода продолжал надрывать глотку. — Леорио–… _Леорио_ , со мной _всё в порядке_. Хватит вопить.

Куроро до сих пор посмеивался, вжавшись лицом ему в бок. Курапика хотел было отпихнуть, но в конце концов просто оставил пальцы у него волосах и только наградил сердитой гримасой.  
— Что я делаю рядом с тобой?

Куроро послал ему усмешку. Леорио в трубке по-прежнему заливался невразумительными воплями.  
— Это сам решай, хотя уже поздно, — он запустил руку под одеяло, пробегая ею вверх по бедру мальчишки. Курапика сильнее сжал его волосы и в качестве предупреждения потянул. — Ты мой. И такое сокровище я ни за что не отдам.

Курапика завершил звонок и не глядя отбросил телефон куда-то в сторону.  
— И мне это кажется романтичным. Какой ужас, — сокрушался он. Куроро перекатился на спину, и Курапика оседлал его бёдра. — Ты совершенно меня испортил. Придётся тебе взять ответственность.

— С искренним удовольствием.

Курапика наклонился к нему за поцелуем. Когда мобильный телефон зазвонил по-новой, Куроро приподнял брови, проявляя самоуверенность и заинтересованность одновременно. Курапика отвесил ему шлепок.

— Нет. Мы _не станем_ этого повторять.

— Мм, как жаль, — Куроро вздохнул и несильно потянул его за прядь волос. — А вдруг нам повезёт, и в следующий раз зазвонит _мой_ телефон.

Курапика задрожал, делая вид будто не воображал себе этого прежде.  
— Ненавижу тебя.

Куроро с ухмылкой обнял его ладонью за щёку.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
